The Wild Thornberrys (1998)
The Wild Thornberrys is an American animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon. It series aired between September 1, 1998 and June 11, 2004. Voice Cast 'Starring' *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry (eps1-46, 48, 50-57, 59-67, 69-91) *Flea - Donnie Thornberry (eps1-46, 48, 50-57, 59-67, 69-91) *Jodi Carlisle - Marianne Thornberry (eps1-46, 48, 50-57, 59-67, 69-91) *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry (eps1-46, 48, 50-57, 59-67, 69-91) *Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry (eps1-46, 48, 50-57, 59-67, 69-91) *Tom Kane - Darwin the Chimpanzee (eps1-46, 48, 50-57, 59-67, 69-91) 'Also Starring' *Aaron Spann - Cub (ep31) *Adam Wylie - Todd (ep42) *Adrienne Frantz - Inga (ep56) *Alan Henry Brown - Sri Mayasandra *Alan Rosenberg - Hyeana (ep26) *Alex Veadov - Yuri (ep46) *Alexandra Boyd - Maid, Stella *Alfre Woodard - Medicine Woman *Alfred Molina - Elcio (ep8) *Allyce Beasley - Ground Finch (ep13), Penguins (ep13) *Alma Beltran - Rosario Vega (ep67) *Alyson Hannigan - Gerda (ep56) *Amir Aboulela - Hakim (ep23) *Amy Hill - Ibu (ep81) *Amy Leland - Monkey (ep51), Tarsier (ep51) *Amy McLaughlin - Amy (ep42) *Andrea Martin - Condor (ep14) *Andrea Thompson - Zita (ep65) *Andy Hirsch - Bryan (ep20) *Anjul Nigam - Pakistani Man (ep76), Vendor (ep76) *Anna Katarina - Leopard Mom (ep31), Radio Voice (ep31) *Anna Maria Horsford - Gola's Mother (ep27) *Anne Lambton - Sheeba (ep17) *Anne Rogers - Queen Elizabeth (ep89) *Anthony Jesse Cruz - Miguel (ep52) *April Winchell - Gemsbok#2 (ep23) *Arsenio "Sonny" Trinidad - Archery Judge (ep60) *Arthur Burghardt - Big Buffalo (ep43), Monkey (ep78), Rhino (ep78) *Austin Stoker - Poacher#2 (ep82) *Bai Ling - Mother Panda ep45) *Barbara Sammath - Ostrich (ep43) *Beau Bridges - Hayden Adams (ep56) *Benjamin Kane - Vietnamese Boy#1 (ep66) *Benny Tjandra - Villager (ep79) *Bernadette Sullivan - Mitzi Dash (ep69) *Betty White - Sophie Hunter *Bill Brochtrup - Colin (ep74) *Bill Cobbs - Chief (ep2) *Bill Fagerbakke - Dank (ep32) *Bob Delegal - Moose (ep86) *Brad Rowe - Large Ibex (ep56) *Bradley Pierce - Shango (ep65) *Brock Peters - Dr. Jomo (ep9), Poacher (ep9) *Bronson Pinchot - Franz Fensterkopf *Cam Brainard - TV Emcee (ep59) *Camilla Belle - Calf (ep52) *Candi Milo - Capybara (ep7), Civet Cat (ep80), Emily (ep29), Forest Animal (ep80), Mousedeer (ep80), Parrot (ep7) *Cara Delizia - Baru, Monkey (ep78) *Carl Lumbly - Red Colobus Monkey (ep64), Tumbulu (ep27) *Caseline Thenjiwe Kunene - !Kung Villager (ep43) *Chad Lowe - Barking Deer#1 (ep20), Ibex (ep56) *Chaim Jeraffi - Arabic Wallah (ep31) *Charlie Adler - Wrestlers (ep60) *Chris Demetral - Mato (ep57) *Chris Marquette - Kit (ep87), Little Brother (ep83) *Chris Sarandon - Myka (ep90) *Christina Belford - Whale (ep39) *Christina Pickles - Mali (ep65) *Christine Cavanaugh - Short Tail Macaque (ep18) *Christine Dunford - Ms. Collins (ep90) *Christine Flores - Macaque Wallah (ep18), Sipho (ep11) *Christopher Masterson - Shane G. *Cindy Lu - Tashi (ep70) *Clyde Kusatsu - Sun Bear (ep79) *Cody Lightning - Jim (ep39) *Conchata Ferrell - Grizzly Bear (ep84), Harriet (ep59) *Connie Coe - Mongolian Girl (ep60) *Courtney B. Vance - Makai (ep11) *Craig Ferguson - Jope (ep38) *Cree Summer - Feral Girl (ep34), Panther (ep34), Rosie (ep21) *Curtis Williams, Jr. - Zola (ep11) *Dan Anders - Klaus (ep33), Thoekild (ep33) *Dan Bucatinsky - Ramon (ep52) *Dana Daurey - Liesl (ep30), Platypus (ep30) *Dana Kaminski - Gecko (ep23) *Dana Lee - Terbish (ep55) *Daniel Riordan - Master of Ceremonies (ep90) *Danielle Harris - Ground Finches (ep13), Jaguar (ep6), Marmoset (ep3), Monkey (ep51), Opossum (ep7), Ostrich (ep41), Otter (ep40), Porcupine (ep34) *Danny Cooksey - Wanuug (ep33) *Darrin Conquer - Cable Car Operator (ep83) *Darryl Thierse - Dokobe (ep42), Hippo (ep61), Pygmy Leader (ep61) *David Eccles - Hippo (ep5) *David Gallagher - Ben *David Graf - Head Finch (ep13), Iguana (ep13) *David Huddleston - Sea Tortoise (ep4), Tlingit Elder (ep91) *David Michie - Incan Man (ep44), Rat (ep44) *David Ogden Stiers - Karroo (ep42) *David Paymer - Finch (ep13), Iguanas (ep13), Male Rhinoceros Hornbill (ep79) *Debi Mazar - Mongoose (ep24) *Dee Bradley Baker - Crocodile#1 (ep50), Elephant (ep65), Kix (ep18), Macaque Wallah (ep18), Monkey (ep51), Parrot 1 (ep79), Parrot 2 (ep79), Sea Lion (ep13), Tiger (ep51), Young Finch (ep13) *Denise Lebre - Marta (ep67) *Denny Chandra - Villager *Didi Conn - Muskox#2 (ep87) *Dimitri Diatchenko - Elder Beaver (ep71) *Dionne Quan - Batlaa (ep55), Girl Voice (ep11), Shi Shou (ep45) *Djimon Hounsou - Villager (ep42) *Dom DeLuise - Baby Condor (ep14) *Don Lake - Harold Fervel (ep27) *Donal Gibson - Park Worker (ep72) *Doris Roberts - Cow#1 (ep62) *Drew Neumann - Des Brodean (ep25) *Dwight Schultz - Baduk, Customer (ep33), Dr. Freed (ep33), Inspector Tabu (ep29), Monkey (ep78), Poacher (ep80) *Earl Boen - Bearded Pig (ep80), Poacher (ep80) *Eartha Kitt - Lioness#1 (ep1) *Ed Asner - Frank Hunter (ep77) *Edita Brychta - Hairy Highland Ox (ep89) *Edmund Shaff - Crew (ep40), Russian Pilot (ep40) *Efrain Figueroa - Carlitos (ep52), Gaucho (ep52) *Emely Bergl - Lise Soderblom (ep90) *Endre Hules - Newscaster (ep71) *Erick Avari - Egypt Wallah (ep31), Guard (ep63), Guard (ep70), Hasim (ep31), Jigme (ep31), Nepal (ep31), Soldier (ep70) *Erik Von Detton - Adolescent Jaguar (ep6) *Erv Immerman - Radio Guy (ep37) *Estelle Harris - Iguanas (ep13), Turtle (ep13) *Ethan Embry - Ned Fervel (ep27) *Fernando Escandon - Prof. Spinoza (ep12) *Filippo Valle - Marco (ep90) *Flea - Activist#2 (ep48), Cub (ep34), Hingah (ep17), Otter (ep40), Poacher (ep9), Sea Lions (ep13), Tom (ep22), Zebra (ep41) *Flo DiRe - Muskox#1 (ep87) *Frank Welker - Macaque Wallah (ep18), Mox (ep18) *Fredson Mayiek - Male Sanctuary Worker (ep82) *Gale Van Cott - Activist#1 (ep48) *Gary Anthony Williams - Bushbuck (ep82), Forest Hog (ep82) *Georg Stanford Brown - Kito (ep6) *Gill Birmingham - Jim's Dad (ep39) *Goh Misawa - Villager (ep77) *Grant Shaud - Mr. Culpepper (ep19) *Greg Eagles - Giraffe (ep25), Wildebeest (ep25) *Greg Ellis - Bim (ep28), Whippet (ep28) *Gregg Berger - Doctor (ep19), Lemke (ep22), Lion (ep1), Warthog (ep1), Water Buffalo (ep19) *Grey DeLisle - Gazelle#2 (ep25) *Harvey Korman - Earl (ep26) *Hector Elizondo - Bald Eagle (ep91) *Henry Gibson - Rhino (ep20) *Hideo Kimura - Villager (ep77) *Holly S. Dorff - Young Elephant (ep9) *Howard Morris - Lion#1 (ep41), Zebra (ep41) *Ifeoma Maree - Female Sanctuary Worker (ep82) *Iona Morris - Mother Elephant (ep9) *Jack Angel - MacTavish (ep89) *Jackie Harris - Pippo (ep3) *James Avery - Gorilla (ep10) *Jamie Marie Cronin - Lena (ep67) *Jane Goodall - Jane Goodall (ep82) *Jane Wiedlin - Phaedra (ep65) *Jay Thomas - Bull Seal (ep39) *Jeff Coopwood - Chief (ep65), Driver (ep9), Eagle (ep53), Guard (ep9), Jim (ep53), Tourist#2 (ep9), Villager (ep65) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Officer (ep7) *Jeffrey Licon - Male Cub (ep6) *Jeremy Ratchford - Alligator (ep59) *Jeremy Sisto - D.J. *Jerry Sroka - Biederman (eps17-40), Deer (ep32), Otter (ep40), Tandori I (ep24) *Jess Harnell - Marsh Deer (ep7), Tortoise (ep7) *Jesse Corti - Crocodile#1 (ep8), Crocodile#3 (ep8) *Jesse James - Gola (ep27) *Jimmie Wood - Bodyguard (ep17), Bone (ep17), Grizzly Bear (ep57), Turf (ep28) *Jodi Benson - Mother Cheetah (ep54) *Jodi Carlisle - Jackal (ep41), Marmoset (ep3), Otter (ep40), Penguins (ep13) *John Astin - Bangaboo (ep17), Pingah (ep17) *John Kassir - El Gordito (ep12) *Jonathan Joss - Mean Polar Bears (ep33), Ooloopie (ep33) *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Tyler Tucker *Jorge Garcia - Ricardo (ep67) *Josephine Bailey - Emu#1 (ep73) *Julia Nickson - Donnie's Mother (ep81), Forest Animal (ep80), Kid (ep17), Malay Wallah (ep17), Malay Woman (ep15), Villager, Wallah (ep15) *June Angela - Arioka (ep55) *June Kyoko Lu - Villager (ep77) *Jusak Yang Bernhard - Poacher (ep81), Tribal Man (ep80), Villager *Karen Huie - Tunga (ep55) *Karen Maruyama - Leopard (ep45) *Kat Lehman - Octopus (ep66) *Katherine Helmond - Dugong (ep36) *Kathy Najimy - Ostrich#1 (ep41), Sand Grouse (ep41) *Keith Szarabajka - Kip, Otter (ep40), Puma (ep7) *Kelly McGillis - Winema (ep57) *Kelly Packard - Nursery Attendant (ep82) *Kellye Nakahara - Yak (ep70) *Lacey Chabert - Cub (ep34), Ground Finches (ep13), Kid Wallah (ep17), Marmoset (ep3), Sand Grouse (ep41) *Laraine Newman - Brianag, Young Woman (ep89) *Lauri Johnson - Female Seal#1 (ep39), Ostrich (ep23) *Le Tuan - Fisherman (ep66), Mr. Trahn (ep66) *Lee Mary Weilnau - Mrs. Trahn (ep66) *Leeza Winnichenko - Svetlana (ep46) *Lei Yin - Sonam (ep70) *Leila Kenzle - Artic Hare (ep35), Bobri (ep40), Forest Animal (ep80), Squirrel (ep80) *Linda Chi - Mongolian Girl (ep60) *Lisa Raggio - Megapode Birds (ep19) *Liz Georges - Female Seal#2 (ep39) *Lizzie Murray - Earring Girl (ep84) *Lori Alan - Elder's Daughter (ep91) *Lucy Hagan - Bethany Gibson (ep72) *Lynn Milgrim - Female Viscasha (ep12) *Lynn Redgrave - Cordelia *Lynne Maclean - Female Reporter (ep84), Headband Girl (ep84) *M. Emmet Walsh - Gemsbok#1 (ep23) *Mae Whitman - Antoinette (ep42) *Malik Nasution - Villager *Marabina Jaimes - Gabriella (ep52), Raamba (ep6) *Marcelo Tubert - Official (ep34), Tanger (ep34) *Marquise Wilson - Juka *Martin Mull - Dennis Tucker (ep65) *Mary Kay Place - Nancy Tucker (ep65) *Masami Saito - Villager (ep77) *Matt Kanen - Official (ep32) *Maulik Pancholy - Construction Wallah (ep31), Kazi (ep70), Tenzin (ep31) *Maureen Quinn - Lugan *Max Brooks - Lead Dog (ep33) *Max Perlich - Echidna (ep30) *Melendy Britt - Fox (ep89) *Melissa Fahn - Katrina (ep32) *Michael Connor - Crocodile#2 (ep50), Guard#1 (ep24), Guard#2 (ep24), Lemur#1 (ep50) *Michael Gough - Balloon Operator (ep83), Conal, Iguana (ep29), Mel (ep29), Mr. Himona (ep83), Official (ep89) *Michael Horse - Sam Rainwater (ep57) *Michael Jeter - Biederman *Michael Manasseri - Bing (ep51), Monkey (ep51) *Michael Moertl - Donnie's Father (ep81), Doorman (ep15), Driver (ep15), Malay Wallah (ep17), Teen (ep15), Ticket Seller (ep17), Villager (ep81) *Michael Rosenbaum - Tom (ep53) *Michael Stanton - Male Viscasha (ep12) *Michael Winter - Adam (ep43) *Mindy Stirling - Lemur#2 (ep50), Newscaster (ep50) *Mohib Jivan - Yak (ep76) *Moira Quirk - Emu#2 (ep73), Monkey (ep78), Rehabilitation Worker (ep78) *Mvusi Dlavana - !Kung Villager (ep43) *Nameer El-Kadi - Marmot (ep76) *Nancy Travis - Cat (ep63) *Neil Dickson - Beefy Guard (ep89), Koala Wallah (ep28), Lizard (ep28), Raj (ep21) *Nick Jameson - Hunter 1 (ep35), Hunter 2 (ep35) *Nick Meaney - Ryan (ep20) *Nick Wilder - Olav (ep33) *Noor Shic - Pakistani Woman (ep76) *Nora Dunn - Female Officer (ep37), Frieda (ep30), Possum (ep30) *Olivia d'Abo - Jao (ep8) *Orestes Matacena - Burro (ep67) *Pam Grier - Mother Springbok (ep25) *Pamala Tyson - Cow#2 (ep62), Masai Woman (ep62) *Pamela Segall-Adlon - Saiful, Tano (ep54) *Pat Musick - Forest Animal (ep80), Ona (ep80), Owl (ep80) *Patricia Cullen - Deanna Albright (ep87) *Patricia Herd - Miss Wentworth (ep57) *Patrick Pinney - MacWhirter (ep31), Radio Voice (ep31) *Patti Deutsch - Clan Hyena (ep26), Female Rhinoceros Hornbill (ep79), Mean Hyena#2 (ep26) *Paul Greenberg - Borno (ep3) *Peter Franzen - Guard (ep32) *Peter MacNicol - Monkey (ep51), Raju (ep51) *Peter Onorati - Pava (ep57) *Phil LaMarr - Steamboat Captain (ep5), Tuku (ep3) *Phil Proctor - Body Builder (ep46), Game Host (ep46) *Phyllis Diller - Samantha (ep34) *Ping Wu - Archer (ep60), Jambyn (ep60) *Ray H. Bumatai - Geogi (ep48) *Ray Ramillosa - Singer (ep50) *Raymond Ma - Mongolian Man (ep60) *Rene Auberjonois - Merrick Dash (ep69) *Richard Burgi - Poacher#1 (ep82) *Richard Kind - Lyrebird (ep28) *Rita Wilson - Kua (ep90) *Robert Ito - Asian Black Bear (ep77) *Robert Morse - Jake (ep34) *Roberto Cruz - Alberto (ep69) *Ron Fassler - Bodyguard (ep17), Tak (ep17) *Ron Perlman - Wild Horse (ep60) *Roscoe Lee Browne - Komodo Dragon (ep19) *Ross Bagely - Hutu (ep27) *Rosslynn Taylor - Tapir (ep7) *Russi Taylor - Inga (ep32) *Ruth De Sosa - German Woman (ep9), Tourist#1 (ep9) *S. Scott Bullock - Forest Pig (ep10), Python (ep10), Snaga (ep22) *Sabrina Wiener - Female Cub (ep6) *Sally Struthers - Iguanas (ep13), Penguin (ep13) *Salome Jens - Humpback Whale (ep85) *Sam McMurray - Flip (ep40) *Sandy Simpson - Jesse Horn (ep85) *Scott Menville - Castorsky (ep71) *Sebastian De Vicente - Antonio (ep52), Gaucho (ep52) *Shannon Kenny - Cody (ep38), Gillian Gibson (ep72) *Shaun "Uzor" Higgins - Bald Merchant (ep64), Merchant (ep64) *Shaun Shimoda - Kimo (ep48) *Sheena Easton - Doe (ep22) *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Lioness#2 (ep1) *Sibusiso Mathebula - !Kung Villager (ep43) *Sophie Heyman - Fiona Gibson (ep72) *Steve Harris - Makai (ep62) *Steve Van Wormer - Jason (ep56) *Swoosie Kurtz - Michelle Naidell (ep84) *Susan Marque - Gazelle#1 (ep25) *Susanna Voltaire - Anna (ep32) *Susannah Devereux - Penelope (ep83) *Suzanne Kent - Karaoke Singer (ep90) *Takayo Fischer - Red Panda (ep70) *Tania Gunadi - Forest Animal (ep80), Villager *Tara Strong - Little Boy (ep66) *Tasia Valenza - Camel (ep55) *Thom Barry - Jimal (ep38), Warrior (ep62) *Tia Texada - Santusa *Tim Chic - Cable Man (ep15), Wallah (ep15) *Tim Conway - Jackal (ep41), Zebra#1 (ep41) *Tim Curry - Bodyguard (ep17), Boomer (ep22), Crew (ep40), Marmoset (ep3), Poacher (ep9), Radcliffe, Sea Lions (ep13), Zebra (ep41) *Tim Dang - Farani (ep48) *Tom Kane - Bearded Seal (ep40), Cobra (ep24), Crocodile#2 (ep8), Cub (ep34), Dentist (ep9), Hotel Man (ep17), Jackal (ep41), Male Officer (ep37), Marmoset (ep3), Mean Hyena#1 (ep26), Monkey (ep51), Penguins (ep13) *Tom Kane, Jr. - Vietnamese Boy#2 (ep66) *Tom Kenny - Joey (ep22) *Travis Davis - Male Reporter (ep84) *Tristan Rogers - Sam Gibson (ep72) *Tuan Tran - Kickboxing Instructor *Vicki Lewis - Weasel (ep15) *Vuyiswa Dlavana - !Kung Villager (ep43) *W. Morgan Sheppard - Lead Jackal (ep54) *Wallace Langham - Sven (ep22) *Warren Sroka - Dieter (ep30), Rajah (ep24) *Wayne Federman - Sea Lions (ep13) *Will Wheaton, Jr. - Bush Pig (ep82) *William H. Macy - Skoot (ep32) *William Marquez - Wagon Driver (ep67) *Xander Berkeley - Barking Deer#2 (ep20), Stoat (ep35) *Yancy Butler - Tourist#3 (ep9) *Yukio Nagase - Villager (ep77) *Zoē Adnopoz - Kalla (ep46) Category:Cartoons Category:1998 Cartoons